


Snow Day

by Evergade



Series: MarchMadness 2019 [29]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hijack March Madness 2019, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Dès que Jack s'était levé, il avait été de bonne humeur. Et ça avait continué dès qu'il avait ouvert les rideaux et vu qu'il neigeait.





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à Dreamworks, Cressida Cowell et Williams Joyce. Merci de ne pas reposter cette histoire ailleurs sans m'en informer. Tout vol ou plagia sera signalé. Merci.

Dès que Jack s'était levé, il avait été de bonne humeur. Et ça avait continué dès qu'il avait ouvert les rideaux et vu qu'il neigeait. Sans même prendre son petit déjeuné, il avait voulu réveiller son petit ami, qui avait grogné sans bouger et s'était habillé pour courir dehors.   
Malgré ses vingt-trois ans, il avait joué avec les enfants d'à côté, à faire des bonshommes de neige, des anges dans la neige. Au bout d'un moment, ils firent une bataille de boule de neige, rameutant presque tous les gosses du quartier. Se déroula alors une lutte acharnée qui ne s'acheva que par une victoire écrasante de son équipe. Quand ils gagnèrent, les parents des alentours appelèrent leur enfant pour déjeuner. Hiccup ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dehors, toujours en bas de pyjama, avec un pull et constata le carnage dans le jardin.   
-Tu t'es bien marré à ce que je vois…   
Jack entreprit de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait, la bataille de boule de neige. Hiccup l'écouta sans un mot, alors qu'ils déjeunèrent.  
L'après-midi, ils avaient rendu visite au père d'Hiccup. Le mécanicien abrégea la visite quand il vit que son petit ami ne tenait pas en place et jetait sans arrêt des coups d’œil dehors. Ils rentrèrent chez eux en fin d'après-midi et Jack lui fit faire un détour par le lac.   
À cette heure-là, alors que le soleil se couchait, de la brume se créait sur la surface gelée du lac, et on pouvait voir les derniers rayons de soleil tenter de percer à travers elle avant de disparaître. Quand le soleil acheva la journée, Hiccup regarda son petit ami.  
-On rentre ?  
Jack lui sourit et ils montèrent en voiture.


End file.
